


They Just Might Riot

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some technical l difficulties , Gma40 was a let down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Might Riot

“Do we have the connection?” Rhett checked himself out in the screen, his hair was at ultimate height and perfection.

“Yeah we are good on our side, something is up with theirs.” Link clicked on a few things, “Yeah there is something on their end.” 

Rhett moved over to Link and looked at the screen. “Well we still have 20 minutes till it’s our turn.” Both men moved over to their desks and returned to doing some research.   
After a few minutes Link looked at their twitter account.

“There is lots of beasts really excited about this.” He skimmed through the trends and looked at some of the questions coming through. “There are even some really good questions.”

“Good. How many Will its?” Rhett peered over his screen and smirked at Link.

“Ha, a lot.” Their combined booming laughs filled the room.

“At least they are always helping with that.” Rhett moved his way over to the computer for the Skype interview. “Still nothing, I am not sure what is going on.”  
Link went up to the computer and clicked a few buttons. Both men were at a lost. 

After the segment started that they were to be on and they still had no connection , Link tried to get on the line with the person they set up everything with.

“Great, they are not even picking up.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, “This is sort of rude.”

“It is.” Link moved to his desk again. Not wanting to invest to much on any research just in case there was a connection he ventured on to their tumblr.  
With in moments Link was giggling.

“What is so funny?” Rhett got his chair and sat behind Link. With in moments he understood what had Link in a giggly mood.

“Okay that Gif set for the host for our segment is hilarious.”

They sat there listening to their segment move on with out them and never a word of why, but it all didn’t matter because the beasts were not quiet about their unhappiness. With Tumblr and Twitter blowing up with one funny comment here and a very fitting Gif there the men found themselves entertained. 

As the segment came to a close, Rhett went over and shut off the pc that was never used.

“So I re did my hair for no reason.” Rhett retrieved his hat with the feather in it. placed it on his head and sat back down behind Link. Lightly rubbing the smaller ones shoulders.

“Yeah, your poor hair. It does not get enough love as is.” Link’s voice was covered in sarcasm. Rhett laughed with his ‘ho ho’ laugh and gave his best friend a small punch to his back.

Both men decided a small tweet to their fans needed to be done to at least inform them of what happened .

As Link put his phone down he looked up to his friend.

“Bo, let’s just hope that nothing happens to youtube tomorrow, or the beasts might just riot.”


End file.
